Counter-Strike: Condition Zero patches
This is a collection of the various updates to Counter-Strike: Condition Zero and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. Due to the shared engine, [[Counter-Strike patches|updates for the original Counter-Strike]] are mostly shared with Condition Zero. Version 1.0 March 23, 2004 (Initial release) Bug fixes *Prevent the "connection to server lost due to level change" error *Allow "czero" to run as a dedicated server under Windows March 29, 2004 Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes *Fixed crashes which were caused by a memory corruption issue April 2, 2004 Changes/Additions *Added a command line option ("-noaafonts") to disable anti-aliasing on fonts *Replace "#" with " " if it is the first character in a player's in-game name Bug fixes *Fixed "bartime" (used by bomb defusal progress bar) being sent by the server in the wrong format *Resolved a sprite-related error Version 1.1 April 28, 2004 Changes/Additions *New high-definition player models *New high-definition weapon models *New high-definition sound effects *New Buy Package system *Custom Mission Pack support *Updated de_stadium_cz *Updated de_dust_cz *Added solid radar option *Various other improvements May 3, 2004 Changes/Additions *Scaled crosshair based on 1024 * 768 *Tweaked weapon sounds *New custom mission creation document (/manual/czmissiondoc.rtf) *Updated headshot icon Version 1.2 June 2, 2004 Changes/Additions *Added new hostage models and animations *Added new hostage behaviors and dialogue *Added SPETSNAZ and Militia player models *Added crosshair customization (color, size, opacity) *Added player location system *Added exponential fog in OpenGL *Added in-game vgui progress bar for nav mesh analysis *Added de_sienna_cz *Added de_vostok_cz *Upgraded de_inferno_cz *Upgraded deagle view texture *Updated cs_italy_cz with 32 spawns *Upgraded weapon UI images *Tweaked glock and USP sounds *Tweaked snow walking sound *Corpses fade out with cl_corpse_stay *Grenades are dropped on death *Improved player turning right hitbox behavior *Improved shield behavior *Improved brass ejection behavior *Bots can use silencer on m4a1 *Improved bot_auto_vacate behavior with spectators *Career tasks are reset on mp_restartround *Improved tutor behavior *hud_draw 0 doesn't remove blackout *Scope blackout drawn in software mode *Flashlight sound no longer masks weapon firing sounds *Improved text behavior in top-right corner of observer mode *Round timer doesn't re-appear until the round restarts when the bomb is defused or explodes *Improved player model hands June 28, 2004 Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes *Added previously unreleased missions Miami Heat, Truth in Chaos, and Run July 14, 2004 Changes/Additions *Added de_truth_cz *Added de_corruption_cz *Improved accuracy of the player hitbox *Improved bot knife fighting logic *Improved bot behavior when all 32 player slots are filled *Improved bot_auto_vacate behavior *Improved behavior of footstep sound when jumping to a different surface type *Improved behavior of weapon animations when switching weapons *Improved behavior of brass ejection in relation to player's velocity *Improved how smoke grenades come to rest *Improved sv_restart behavior (limit is increased to 60 seconds) *Improved hint message overwriting behavior *Improved closed shield behavior *Improved famas burst mode firing (matches the visuals) *Improved display of locations shown under the radar *Improved behavior of cycler_sprites on subsequent rounds (chickens on cs_italy, cs_italy_cz) *Improved shield hitbox to be more accurate *Improved behavior of team_say *HE grenades no longer damage players through walls and other obstacles *HE grenade damage and radius increased by 50% (to account for new behavior) *HE, smoke, and flashbang crosshairs are now the same size *Switching to the C4 or grenades no longer masks AWP firing sound *Old-style menus can now choose Milita & Spetsnaz *Crosshair doesn't show at round restart if a player has the shield closed *Server prints team and player info in the console for chat messages Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes *Added previously unreleased missions Fastline, Sandstorm, and Pipe Dream July 22, 2004 Changes/Additions *Improved behavior when a user changed their name to "spec_HELP_TEXT" August 11, 2004 Changes/Additions *Force spec_pip off if forcechase cam modes are set *Improved lag compensation for the player with the last player slot (ie. player 10 on a 10 player server) *Changed engine to respond to new server info query September 15, 2005 Engine *Fixed MOTD crash when viewing HTML pages with iframes October 3, 2005 Engine *Fixed name exploit causing client crash November 21, 2005 Engine *Fixed Asian language versions displaying corrupt characters *Fixed Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes not loading cz_alamo2 correctly Dedicated Server *Added new clientcvar2 cvar query interface for developers *Fixed "-sport" and "+ip" command line options being ignored on startup November 29, 2005 Engine *Fixed regression causing Asian language versions to display corrupt characters December 7, 2005 Engine *Fixed "This Steam account is being used in another location" error when starting a listen server with LAN mode disabled March 8, 2006 Dedicated Server *Reduced CPU spikes and overall load during server operation *Fixed serveral crash bugs on Linux systems running older GLIBC versions *Clamped the size of the WeaponList network message to prevent a potential buffer overflow exploit (found by Niall FitzGibbon) October 25, 2006 Engine *Fixed crash when downloading content in game if IE7 was installed *Fixed viewdemo command not working correctly with some demos *Fixed getting duplicate friends message when in game January 9, 2007 Engine *Fixed game exiting when recieving a very large Friend's message January 9, 2008 *Fixed add current server button layout in the serverbrowser *Don't allow the '&' character in usernames *Prevented empty chat spam *Fix for upscaling decals in software renderer *Duplicated the in-game advertisements from Counter-Strike in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero April 14, 2008 Engine *Prevented various cvar exploits October 22, 2008 A new set of Steamworks features have been released for all Half-Life 1 engine multiplayer games: Counter-Strike 1.6, Condition Zero, Team Fortress Classic, Deathmatch Classic, Ricochet, Day of Defeat and Half-life 1 Deathmatch. The update includes Steamworks features such as player avatars in the scoreboard when playing Counter-Strike and Condition Zero. The update also contains several bug fixes, listed below. Note that this update will require all game servers to restart. Bug fixes *Removed the need to manually re-login and re-authenticate to Steam while in game *Fixed a crash on startup when running windowed with a non-standard desktop resolution *Removed the display of saytext (in-game chat text) from players whom you've blocked in Steam friends *Locked down several engine cvars to prevent malicious script exploits *Enforced file consistency on several sprites in Counter-Strike *Removed "ex_extrapmax" cvar (no longer needed) Dedicated Server *Added "-noaff" command-line option to disable setting of thread affinity *Added "bannedcfg" cvar so admins can choose which file is written to by the "writeid" command October 28, 2008 *Fixed crash on level change November 14, 2008 *Fixed crash caused by specially crafted connect string April 20, 2009 Counter-Strike and Condition Zero *Prevent Russian Walking exploit Server changes *Fixed players being kicked from servers with an INVALID_STEAM_TICKET rejection *Added a message to the server console to show when the server has reconnected to Steam *Made map name and other variables reported by the server stay more current *Fixed mp_timeleft not updating in server rules (or any unlogged cvar for that matter) *Show HLTV being connected in the player count for pings *Fixed HLTV staying in players list even after disconnect *Fixed server hang when a user connects with a specially crafted info string *Fixed occasional crash under Linux on startup for SMP machines (Linux) *Cleaned up hlds_run script (Linux) July 15, 2009 Engine *Added -sys_ticrate command line option to allowed forced override of ticrate *Prevent more cases of server redirection Counter-Strike/Condition Zero *Added -nobots option to allow forced override of bots on servers March 7, 2013 *Converted Counter-Strike: Condition Zero to the new SteamPipe content system, for optimized delivery of the game *Added support for Mac OS X and Linux operating systems *Improved OpenGL rendering pipeline and output to leverage the capabilities in todays GPU *Numerous bug fixes May 16, 2013 *Fixed dedicated server logs so they don't go into _addon or _download folders by mistake *Fixed crash due to pointer double free *Fixed console spam if a user connected with a particularly malformed UTF-8 name *Fixed "bomb has been dropped" message staying on the screen *Made keypad Enter key work for MOTD, team and class menus *Clamped health values to fix display issues when it dropped below 1 or above 255 *Fixed non-latin names being corrupted in voice labels *Fixed HTML form control elements not rendering correctly in the MOTD *Fix the snapshot command in the software mode renderer, and change the screenshot command in the software renderer to produce TGA files *Fixed test microphone button not working correctly *Fixed crash in demoplayer when using invalid time offsets *Fixed crash when spamming grenades while having the M3 purchased *Fixed buy menu not working with shortcut keys if caps lock was enabled September 2, 2013 Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes *Converted Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes to the new SteamPipe content system, for optimized delivery of the game *Added support for Mac OS X and Linux operating systems *Enabled Cloud support for save games *Improved OpenGL rendering pipeline and output to leverage the capabilities in todays GPU *Improved support for in-game chat in non-latin languages June 30, 2014 Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes *Fixed failing to load the 2nd level of The Alamo July 11, 2017 * Fixed crash when entering certain malformed strings into the game console. Thanks to Marshal Webb from BackConnect, Inc for reporting this. * Fixed crash when loading a specially crafted malformed BSP file. Thanks to Grant Hernandez (@Digital_Cold) for reporting this. * Fixed malformed SAV files allowing arbitrary files to be written into the game folder. Thanks to Vsevolod Saj for reporting this. * Fixed a crash when quickly changing weapons that are consumable. Thanks to Sam Vanheer for reporting this. * Fixed crash when setting custom decals References *Counter-Strike: Condition Zero - News on Steam Community Hub *Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes - News on Steam Community Hub *Condition Zero Update History on Steam *Condition Zero Deleted Scenes Update History on Steam *Update News - Counter-Strike: Condition Zero *CS-Nation interviews - condition zero patch. Archived from the original on 2004-06-05. *Steam Database · DepotID: 101 · Condition Zero Deleted Scenes Base Content · Displaying change #584077 *GitHub · ValveSoftware/halflife · Issue #1524 · Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes, Linux - Can't progress on cz_alamo Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes